Daily quest
Daily quests (popularly nicknamed dailies) are repeatable quests that can be acquired and completed once per day. These quests have significantly better rewards than other repeatable quests. Daily quests come in many different flavors, and many are for reputation, instances, professions, and battlegrounds. The daily quest lists below include ongoing and new quests designated for level 80 players and players leveling in Northrend. Restrictions You may complete up to 25 daily quests per day per character. The exact reset hour depends on the realm, but it never changes, is chosen to be in the early morning, and will not coincide with the instance reset. You can double-check by mousing over the daily quests completed out of 25 in the upper left corner of your quest log. Often, a quest chain needs to be completed first to unlock the quest. Alliance Vanguard Valiance Expedition Howling Fjord * (250 reputation) Icecrown * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Grizzly Hills * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Explorers' League * (250 reputation) Frostborn * (250 reputation) Silver Covenant Horde Expedition Hand of Vengeance None Taunka None Warsong Offensive Grizzly Hills * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Icecrown * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Sunreavers Sons of Hodir * * * * * * Argent Crusade * (250 reputation) * (350 reputation) To complete Pa'Troll, complete one quest from each of the four quest givers: **Captain Brandon: *** *** *** **Captain Grondel: *** *** *** **Captain Rupert: *** *** *** **Alchemist Finklestein *** * (if Troll Patrol was completed quickly enough - within 20 minutes) (500 reputation) Six Daily quests at the Argent Tournament will give reputation once you reach a high enough rank, but Knights of the Ebon Blade reputation is awarded instead for Death Knights. * / * * * * * (always gives Argent Crusade reputation, even for Death Knights) Kalu'ak Borean Tundra * (+500 reputation) Dragonblight * (+500 reputation) Howling Fjord * (+500 reputation) Knights of the Ebon Blade * (325 reputation) * (325 reputation) * (325 reputation) * (325 reputation) * (325 reputation) * (325 reputation) Wyrmrest Accord * (325 reputation) * (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Sholazar Basin Rivals Oracles * * * * * * * * * Frenzyheart Tribe * * * * * * * * * Seasonal Events PvP daily quests Battlegrounds Quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. * * * * * / : Turn in 1 of each mark. note: these last two are not daily quests but are repeatable quests that are worth mentioning Venture Bay * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Profession daily quests Cooking Daily cooking quests are handed out by (Alliance) and (Horde) in Dalaran. The quests are random each day but will be the same for everyone on their server. * * * * * Each quest rewards +150 Kirin Tor reputation, , a (Mustard Dogs! rewards 2) and a . Fishing Daily fishing quests handed out by Marcia Chase in Dalaran. The quests are random each day but will be the same for everyone on their server. * (Sholazar Basin) * (Underbelly) * (Wintergrasp) * (Dalaran) * (Borean Tundra) The reward for these quests is a . Jewelcrafting Daily Jewelcrafting quests are offered in Dalaran by Timothy Jones. Rewards are tokens to buy higher level recipes. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +32.5 reputation with the Kirin Tor. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +32.5 reputation with the Kirin Tor. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +32.5 reputation with the Kirin Tor. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +32.5 reputation with the Kirin Tor. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +32.5 reputation with the Kirin Tor. * (Dalaran) rewards , Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Token and +32.5 reputation with the Kirin Tor. Miscellaneous by Zone Grizzly Hills Storm Peaks K3 * Brunnhildar Village * * * * Icecrown The Skybreaker * * * } * * * * * Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate * * * * Orgrim's Hammer * * * * * * * * Dungeon daily quests There were originally two daily Northrend instance quests—one heroic and one normal—which randomly rotate to a different dungeon each day. These quests were removed with the introduction of the new Dungeon Finder tool in Patch 3.3.0. Normal dailies Archmage Timear formerly began and ended the Northrend daily dungeon quests. The reward for each was , two , and a choice of , , , or . Completing all four quests was the requirement for . Heroic dailies Archmage Lan'dalock formerly began and ended the Northrend heroic daily quests. The reward for each was , two , and +75 reputation with the Kirin Tor. Completing each of these quests (except for The Black Knight) was the requirement for . * * * * * * * * * * * * * Patches and hotfixes * * * * * External links ;Recent ;Old Category:Quests Category:Daily quests